thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Cassidy Craft
Name: Cassidy Jay Craft Gender: Female District: District 7 Age: 16 Weapon: She is knowledgeable about plants and animals from the many books her older brother had made. She is also good at throwing knives and ninja stars too, which she also learned from her rebellious brother. Appearance: Cassidy is very pretty. She has curly reddish brown hair that goes down to the middle of her back and her eyes are light brown. She has lots of freckles and her skin is pale. She stands at 5’ 7” and weighs about 100 lbs. She is usually wearing a sweater or coat because she lives in the northern part of District 7. Strengths/skills: As I said earlier, she is an excellent knife and ninja star thrower. She also is a very good strategist and is stealthy enough to steal your food before you could blink. Weakness(es): Cassidy doesn’t have many flaws. She can be a little to shy sometimes and that may limit the number of alliances or sponsors she could get. She also isn’t that strong, so hand to hand combat would be dangerous for her. Personality: She may seem sweet and innocent, but Cassidy is sneaky and very smart. If this was just a game of wits and not fighting to the death, she would win for sure. She dose care about others, but is a little selfish. Backstory/History: Cassidy is very connected with her older brother, Adair. Their father left their mother to raise the children alone. Her mother was so weak and depressed after her husband left, Adair had to become the leader of the house and keep the family on its feet. They are very poor, but still love each other and try to make the best of the situations that face them. Interview Angle: Shy, sweet, and not a threat. She wouldn’t let people know how smart she really is and would just try to be as innocent as she could. Bloodbath Strategy: She would run away from the bloodbath as fast as she could. Cassidy knows she is smart enough to survive on her own. Games Strategy: She would try her best not to draw attention to herself and hide out the games. Token: Her token is a Tree of life pin her brother gave her before she left for the reaping. It reminds her of her family and where she came from. Fears: Cassidy is afraid of killing someone in the games. She knows most of the tributes will be just as terrified and innocent as she is. That is why she will lay low, she doesn’t want to be noticed at all in the games or there might have to be blood spilled. Alliance: Cassidy would probably ally with a younger tribute, helping them out until it got down to the final 5 or so. She would then leave in the middle of the night, but also leave the boy or girl with some supplies as a sorry gift and neither one of them would have to kill each other. Category:16 year olds Category:Tributes Category:District 7 Category:Females Category:Characters Category:PotatoCanadian